Knight Shadow
by Musicluver123
Summary: Midnight Shadow is a girl with a big problem. Because she is a girl, everyone thinks she is weak. She must prove to them that she isn't as weak as they think she is. She goes to Camelot as a boy and is a servant at the castle. What will happen if someone finds out her secret? Will she start to developing a 'crush? Can she prove that she isn't weak, or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I will prove to them that I'm not a _weak, little girl._ That's all they see. They don't see a brave big girl. Nooo. I'm not like my sisters or mom. I'm not cowardly, afraid to speak for myself, or weak.

I'm 15, have long black hair with midnight highlights, I was born with it I know, strange. I usually wear a dress, but only if I have to. I sometimes like to pretend I'm a boy. I put all of my hair in a hat, thats why.

I finally have permission to go to Camelot, but my family thinks its to be a seamstress. I fooled them! HA, ha!

Chapter 1

-Merlin pov-

_Merlin do this, Merlin do that, it never ends does it? And when I'm working for Arthur, Gaius keeps bothering me to-_

"Merlin!" _of course_. "Yes, Arthur?"

"My bed hasn't been made yet, and why hasn't my bed been made?"

"Um, I was working for Gaius and-"

"Just go do it Merlin,"

"Of course, right away,"

-After Merlin finishes his chores-

"Merlin, come with me to the market, we're going to town to get some supplies,"

"Sure, Gaius,"

-In town-

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where I can get a job around here?" a male voice asked me.

I turned around. There was a man that was wearing a long black robe and was wearing his hood over his eyes.

-Midnight's pov-

I saw a boy a little older than me and went up behind him.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where I can get a job around here?" I said in my best male voice.

he turned around and he inspected me.

"So, do you?" I asked him. I need an answer.

"I don't right now, but if I do, where can I found you?"

I smirked, though he couldn't see it. "Don't worry, you'll know where I am. Just look for 'midnight trouble'," then I walked away.

-Merlin's pov-

Now I'm very confused. _"Just look for 'midnight trouble',"?_

"Merlin, who was that?"

"I don't know, he was just looking for a job,"

-Gaius's pov-

"I don't know, he was just looking for a job,"

_I don't think that was a boy_.

-Merlin's pov, next day afternoon-

"Merlin, go muck out the horses and get my horse ready,"

"Isn't that Paul's job?"

"Well, he left to care for his family, so you have to do 2 jobs,"

I thought for a minute. "Does that mean we have a job open?"

"Merlin, you're a complete idiot, aren't you? Yes, we have a job open!"

"I'll get right on it, Arthur," "You better, or we'll have 2 jobs open,"

-After Merlin finished all of his jobs and chores-

_midnight trouble, huh? _I wonder what that meant.

Huh, maybe I could ask at the local tavern.

"You get out, and stay out!"

"Um, excuse me miss, but have you sen anyone that goes by _midnight trouble_?"

"Yes, I have, just threw him out! he's over there," and she pointed to the horse stable.

I walked over there to see a man getting on his horse. "Um, excuse me, are you midnight trouble?"

"Hurry up and talk," "Um, you asked me for a job yesterday and i said no, well, I found a job for you,"

"Oh, whats the job,"

"It's uh, stable manager," "Hmm, good, I'm great with horses, oh and I never got your name,"

"Uh, I'm Merlin,"

"Merlin, huh? Well, I'm uh, Forest, Forest Green?"

He seemed a little unsure about his name. "Then why do you want me to call you midnight trouble?"

"Do you want me to take the job, or not?" "Yes, I do,"

"Good, now show me where I have to go, and where the job is,"

-Next day Midnight's pov-

"Are you Forest Green?" "I am,"

"I need you take the hood off," I stiffened. I haven't put my hair up, so I look like a girl.

"Uh, why?" "If you're going to work for me, I need you take off the hood," Damn, if I take off the hood he'll see I'm a girl and if I don't, he wont hire me.

"Can I have some clothes to wear so then you can see what I look like with the uniform on?" Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. "I guess so," Arthur replied slowly. Then he handed me the uniform and a room I can change in.

I didn't like it, but if I want to get hired, I'll have to wear it.

I put the red uniform on, and thank GOD it had a hat!

I put all of my hair into it and came out. They looked very surprised.

"Umm, you look, uh, very, uh, feminine," "I get that a lot," "You do?"

I nodded.

"Um, you get the job,"

-3 months later-

I can't believe I fooled the kingdom that I'm a boy!

I guess I'm lucky.

Aaaaaaaaaaannd, I jinxed it. I just recieved a letter from my family saying that they are going to visit me tomorrow.

And there's nothing I can do about it because this letter arrived a day late meaning that they're visiting TODAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

_That means they're coming today!_

Chapter 2

"Excuse me, do you know a seamstress named Midnight Shadow?"

"Um, sorry, I don't know anybody with that name,"

_Crap! they're here!_

"Um, Merlin!" "Yea, Forest?"

"Could you uh cover for me for a while? Thanks!" Then I ran off without an answer.

I went to Gwen. She found out by accident when I took off my hat to put my in a tighter bun when she walked in on me.

_Flashback time!_

_I put my hair down and sighed. I loved my long hair._

_"Forest?" I spun around to see Guinivere._

_"Um, ok, you caught me. My real name is Midnight Shadow and I fooled my parents that I'm a seamstress in Canterlot," I said real fast. I opened one of my pinched eyes._

_She had wide eyes that were staring at me._

_"Please don't tell anyone,"_

_"I won't, so wait you were in Arthur's chamber while he was changing?"_

_I didn't blush, though most girls would._

_"Yeah, so? I have like 4 brothers that undress and dress in front of me that have been doing that since I was a baby,"_

_"Big family,"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Don't worry I won't tell anyone,"_

_"Thanks,"_

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how Guinivere found out my secret.

She's a pretty good liar.

"Forest," she whispered to me.

"Thanks for covering for me,"

"No problem, but they're going to found out sooner or later, what are you doing?"

We were in Guinivere's little house so it was pretty private.

I had started to undress.

"Tell Merlin that I needed the day off, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yes, there is a purple and white dress that I just finished washing on the bed,"

I grabbed it and put it on.

"How should I put my hair?"

"Um, braid your bangs and hold it up in the back,"

Once I finished with my hair, I looked at Gwen.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," "Thanks,"

-At the Castle-

"Merlin, I need to speak with you, do you have a moment?"

"Um, sure, Gwen,"

They walk in my direction as I look around to make sure no one sees us talking.

"Gwen, who's your friend?"

"Um, Merlin, this is Midnight Shadow, a seamstress that arrived about three months ago,"

"How did we not know?"

"Thats not important right now! That family is looking for me and no one knows I'm a girl!"

Uh, oh.

"What do you mean no one knows you're a girl?"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and sorry that it's so short!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

_"What do you mean nobody knows you're a girl?"_

Chapter 3

"I mean that nobo-,"

"You look familiar, do I know you?"

"No, but-"

"Wait a minute, a family asked me for a Crescent Moon, is that you?"

"Yes, that's me, but-"

"Is your brother Forest Green?"

"NO I AM HIM WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!?"

(Just in case you were wondering, they're in Gwen's little house)

Everybody's eyes widened.

"You're a boy? No wait, Forest is a Girl?"

"Let me explain. okay?" he nodded.

"I used to live in one of the outer villages. I had 4 other brothers and 5 sisters, my sisters would always gather the crops and my brothers would protect the family and sometimes the village. When I was a lot younger, I looked up to my brothers for protecting me, then I got a little older and I realized that the girls had to stay inside to stay away from creatures. I didn't like the idea of not being to protect myself, so I taught myself to fight.

"I was caught when I was 6 and was banned from fighting. I was so mad that I ran away for about 2 weeks. I went into the woods, and when I was found, I was taken away kicking and screaming. When they got me to the house, I locked myself in my room, which didn't help when I slammed the door so hard that the hinges broke. I stayed in there for days, not eating or drinking, never leaving my room. Then I got a great idea by making a book and wrote all of my battle moves, and I practiced in the barn. My dad and brothers each had swords, mostly because my dad is the blacksmith, and I stole a sword for me to practice. My best friend, Hal, was like my brother and supported me by practicing with me," I felt small tears form in my eyes. They both noticed this, but didn't ask.

"He was so good to me. In my opinion, he was the best fighter in all the kingdoms. His parents thought that, too and sent him here. On the way, though, they were attacked by bandits and Hal died. His parents mourned him and committed suicide, thinking his death was all their fault. When I heard Hal was dead, I cried and screamed until I passed out. My sisters taught me how to sew, but when I used the needle, all I wanted to do was prick myself with it. I even stopped fighting. After a few days, I realized that Hal would have wanted me to keep going, so I did.

"I went to the tavern every now and then as a boy, looking for a fight. The first time I went, the men thought I was a joke, until they saw me fight. I trashed talked them, and I won my first fight when I was 7 and every week I would got there, every time improving my skills. When I was 13, a man pulled my hair and revealed I was a girl. They were so mad that had been beaten by a girl for 6 years that they beat me. They punched and kicked me. I hid in the woods until I healed, which took 4 months. When I returned home, my parents were so mad that my mom slapped and the mark stayed for two days.

"A month later, I turned 14. My parents finally forgave me by inviting all of my friends and bought me a horse. I was going to name it Hal, but was a mare so I named it Lightning because of her fast speed, black coat, and gray lines that looked like lighting. I bought a second horse to keep her company and named him Thunder, to match his gray coat and the sound of his hooves when he galloped. They had two foals and named the girl Rain because of the white spots on her gray coat, and named the boy Storm because of his painted coat of gray and black. I had become a very good sewer and told my family that I was going to Camelot to become a seamstress. They fell for it and here I am, with this problem,"

* * *

That's her story. Should she have magic or not? Review your answer!


End file.
